Shotgun
The shotgun is a firearm used by both the USIF and ARM of Orion. It fires numerous projectiles at once, spraying them outwards at a slight angle. It is utilized widely in close-quarter combat due to its lacking effective range and its spray makes it a deadly weapon at point blank to close range. Section 8 This weapon is only effective at a considerably close range. It is completely useless at longer ranges. Even at close range, the shotgun takes several shots to kill, making it a practically useless weapon. This makes the shotgun a poor choice for anything but the tightest corridor and the closest fight. While its range is pitiful and its fire-rate is horrible, the sheer damage makes it worth the price for some (very few) fights. It can also be used somewhat effectively at destroying structures. USIF: MAG-3B Anvil ARM: SPD-2 Claymore Section 8: Prejudice The Shotgun has made a glorious return, now being much more effective. It can easily kill an enemy outside knifing range, and retains its instant kill at and within knifing range. It is still mostly useless at even medium range, but it has gained a range increase from the first game. The shotgun has been observed causing significant damage (nearly 25%) at further ranges than it would have even hit in Section 8. With Gyro Stabilizers, it becomes useful at a considerably longer range, though it is still a close range only weapon. Buckshot Rounds The basic Shotgun rounds, highly effective against all targets in their range. Best used for versatility. Gyro Stabilizers or Anvil Jacketing (but not both) can change it to be better at killing one enemy instantly or better at damaging and harassing multiple enemies, respectively. Riot Mod Fires Buckshot Rounds, has a wider spread and more projectiles. Better at dealing with many enemies, but not as good at dealing with one enemy. Lower range due to more spread, but higher damage due to more bullets. Gyro Stabilizer modules can help to increase the damage even further and make up for the inaccuracy. It is not recommended to use Anvil Jacketing upgrades for the Riot Modified Shotgun unless one hopes to make an instant kill pseudo-melee attack. Concussion Rounds Effective weapon against shielding, also slows down the enemy. It has poor damage against armor, sometimes taking two shots to kill an unshielded enemy at close range. These may not be the best rounds to use for close range, but it may be useful when stopping a retreating enemy in their tracks without having to switch to a concussion round loaded pistol. Incendiary Rounds Very high armor damage, very low shield damage. This weapon will instantly kill most unshielded enemies but may take a few shots against shielded enemies. Combined with a machine gun loaded with EMP rounds, they make a deadly combination when a electrically drained and unshielded enemy becomes ripe for being picked off up close with an Incendiary shotgun shell or two. Fully upgraded Tungsten Coating and Anvil Jacketing modules may be more likely to achieve instant kills. Category:Weapons